


A Piece Of…

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Handcuffs, High Heels, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Teasing, Wedding Fluff, kingsglaive as one big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: Nyx gives Drautos a taste of what they might gonna feel in their honeymoon by giving him something sensual and alluring on their wedding day…





	1. wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I am writing this but this is for ofskinandbones in tumblr. I am also the username koey that has been giving comments for the past months in AO3….

[Throughout this story put on your earphones and listen to Ed Sheeran’s Perfect while reading this part.]

It was perfect.

Drautos never had a moment to be remembered for the rest of his broken life compared to this. He could never even imagined he could fall in love and get married after all he had to go through; from the destruction of his home to the Empire till all his years serving as the Captain of the Kingsglaive. All the pain and loss of his homeland and loved ones….

……until he met Nyx Ulric.

The man who entered his life, and bit by bit, changes the way Drautos felt about everything. His own glaive. 

The same man who kept asking back every order he had given and would not act them without a good reasoning. The same man who defy orders in order to save someone from the battlefield when others see that they had no chance of survival. The very same man who tested his every will not to blow up, lose his shit and yell for his insubordinations, the same man who kept surprising him every day from his cunning mind and smirk that made his insides felt like burning to his kind and gentle heart that has no bounds, like the saving grace he was as his mesmerising blue eyes.

The same man who kept all his pain inside him and remained strong, loved unconditionally and passionately like a fire that could never be snuffed out, only wanting more of it till he drowns in the warmth of ecstasy.

And the very same glaive he had fallen in love who is now his new husband.

The wedding maybe held in Insomnia, but it was planned perfectly with the traditions of Galahad by his mother-in-law Asteria. With all the funding’s generously donated by King Regis himself, he is quite surprised that everyone in the Kingsglaive helped out in the wedding plans. Cor, his best man surprised both of them by bringing her to Insomnia as soon as they announced their engagement and that includes a whole lot of embarrassing stories.

But it was all worth it.

To see Nyx smile and laugh with his mother at the reunion, interacting with the rest like his own siblings reminds him of the family he had lost years ago, but he is amazed to be able to bask himself into this loving warmth and be accepted into this family. Drautos could not be more grateful to be blessed with this kind of happiness.

And Asteria, that woman who single-handedly raised his wild lover from birth could shepherd his glaives with the wedding tasks with a gentle ease as if she knew them for a long time, minus Libertus, Crowe and a few. Nyx doubts they did it for the stories, but those who knew her think otherwise.

He had seen her gave a five second look at one of the Crowsguard that made the man immediately made way and opened doors for her every time before running away to the other direction. No one knows what she did, but when asked she simply gave the charming Ulric smile. And don’t even start about the time when she befriended with King Regis himself. 

That is to say, Asteria Ulric is a force to be reckoned with.

“You’re thinking again, Captain.”

Drautos look down at and stared at his husband’s loving blue eyes.

“Captain? Since when we are back to subordinates?”

Nyx laughed, shoulders shaking as they continued to sway at the dance floor of their first dance as husbands. Nyx’s looked absolutely dashing with his white coloured Glaive uniform with the flower crowns on his head. The single horn matched well with the family pendant and the sapphire shone brightly and perfectly. The baby’s breath combined with the flowers and the flowing white ribbons formed a white halo that made Nyx look even more breath-taking.

If Drautos had ever seen an angel before, he had seen it now in him arms.

“That’s not what I meant Mr.Drautos,” Nyx purred. “You always this quiet for ten seconds whenever you think of something.”

Drautos smiled at those words. His lover is always caring and observant, even the smallest detail.

“I’m glad that I could finally be with you by my side, Mr.Drautos.” Titus replied as he leaned his forehead against Nyx’s, minding both of their flower crowns as their lips met. Both of them ignored the wolf whistles form the glaives and the laughter following. As the song about to end he then twirled Nyx with one hand and dipped him before kissing him again, earning a wild round of applause.

”Nyx Ulric, my hearth and home.” Drautos whispered.

“And you’re my hearth and home,”Nyx replied with a kiss.

They pulled away as they heard someone tapped the microphones, revealing their designated MC of the day, Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae. Like the royal guests she wore a dress with the colours of black and white.

“Thank you and a big round of applause to Mr and Mr Drautos everybody,” she replied as everybody else wolf whistled and hooted at the newlyweds. 

“Now, I believe that there’s a courting dance from the bride to the groom as a tradition, right ladies and gentleman?” she winked and the crowd goes wild.

Tradition? What tradition involves a courting dance?

He watched as Nyx walked towards the table where his mother sat and gave his flower crown gently to her. Asteria then cupped both of his cheeks and kissed him by the forehead as she whispers to him by the ear.

Meanwhile, Drautos was ushered to a chair brought by Pelna by Cor, his best man, Crowe and Libertus themselves. As he did so, they gave him a few rules.

“Okay, Cap this tradition is practised by the brides of Galahad for Astrals know how long as a sign of devotion to their future husbands. The dance varies depending on the bride’s choice, so all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the show,” said Crowe. “Oh and don’t forget to take the garter with your lips ONLY when given the permission, so no touching unless he allows you to.” She continued before walking back to her seat.

Confused, Drautos then turned to Libertus asking if he knew anything about this.

He shrugged. “Nope. Only a few people chosen by Nyx are allowed to. So it’s mostly a secret surprise.” Libertus replied before following Crowe to his seat with a whistle.

Drautos then felt a pat on his back. He turned around and looked into the face of Cor.

Cor then reassures him. ”But hey, that’s what makes secrets sexy. So let your husband do all of the work and Ifrit help me win this bet against Lazarus to see who melts down first.” 

Then he heard something clink and restricting both of his arms behind him and turned to find that both of his hands are handcuffed and chained to the chair. 

“COR LEONIS!!!” Drautos shouted.

But Cor just simply laughed and high-fived at Luche, before he yelled back at Drautos with both thumbs up. ”Just in case.”

[All right ladies and gentlemen, play any sexy song you can think of while reading this part. If the song finishes then repeat it or play another one.]

Drautos growled but all the thoughts he had disappeared when he saw Nyx, standing right in front of him in a model-like pose with his hands on his hips, flower crown and formal wear accessories gone and boots replaced with a pair of crystallised transparent heels. He then nodded to the DJ [that is Pelna by the way] and a silver pole began to emerge from the hole in the ground he had never noticed before.

As the song begins, the room becomes darker and his heels began to emit neon lights that made Nyx live up to his name. Everybody began to stand up and hooted at the unexpected show given by the bride as the main event, Drautos swore he heard somebody calling him a lucky bastard. The entire Crownsguard and Kingsglaive wolf whistled and cheered for Nyx, while Cor and Luche immediately put a few hundred gils on the table either shouting for Drautos to let it go or stay strong. 

The gils are then added by the others one by one and soon it had to be placed on top of a silver platter with Axis as the collector.

At the royal guest table, King Regis and his royal consort Clarus laughed while clapping both of their hands, however their children simply blushed as red as a tomato except Gladio who was enjoying the moment. Ignis Scientia, the prince’s advisor immediately covered Prompto’s eyes who were taking photos of the scene. Lunafreya, like them were both red in the face but cheered along the crowd. Ravus simply gaped like a fish out from the water.

But Drautos only paid attention to his husband’s alluring dance and shut out the others away. As he sways his hips and his body flows naturally with the bass and the rhythm of the music, the memories of their times spent together began to play in his mind, from their first night to their passionate times and sweet ones at night. How Nyx would focus on him with eyes so full of love that he felt like he could forever drown in there and never come back, how his smiles would warm his heart and kisses that healed his wounds that had long hurt his heart every time in their afterglow. 

Then, Nyx began to remove his coat revealing a black leather corset with lace covering his chests that is connected to a choker, the patterns similar to his gloves. Nyx then climb up the pole and twirled around it like a real professional, showing off his new black, silver and red coloured marriage tattoos on his back. And those leather pants that clung so perfectly to that perky ass of his.

Back home, Drautos remembered a married couple would have matching marriage tattoos as a sign that this man or woman belongs to whom, with colours representing the groom and his family. And that sight stirred something deep within him and that made him pleased to see that Nyx Ulric finally belongs to him.

 

When Nyx lowered himself from the pole he began to crawl towards him sensually like a wild cat before pouncing on his prey with his hips high up in the air, Drautos could not help but blush because this is the only move he would do when they are alone and Nyx wanted to give him a hell of a blowjob before the main event. His thought were cut off when he felt Nyx straddled on him before he felt hands on his hair and chest and was kissed like they always do every single night.

Everyone began to hoot, whistle and cheer louder as Nyx began to grind on Drautos as they kissed. Flashes of cameras from the guests began to surround them like a million stars but they did not paid any attention to them. Drautos really wanted to hold his husband so badly, he knew he could just uncuffed them easily. But tradition must be followed, and he did not want to piss of a sleeping dragon [aka his mother-in-law] and ruined this perfect moment. He knows that Nyx had put up a lot of effort in it to alongside his glaives to prepare this wedding.

They parted for lack of air, with only a string of saliva still connected to their lips as the song was about to end. Nyx then stood up, leaving a dishevelled Drautos with a boner handcuffed to a chair in front of everyone. He then raised his right leg, letting it pass through his legs, then his boner and finally resting it on his shoulder the wedding garter right next to his face. Nyx raised an eyebrow and his kissed lips began to form a smile that was meant for him only.

“Well, why don’t you get to work then, baby?”

Drautos’s reply was a tug on the garter, carefully not to tear it with his teeth as Nyx helped him remove the garter by moving his leg away from his shoulder. When it finally came off, Drautos winked at Nyx and then immediately flung it to the betting table and it landed on Cor’s face.

[I guess that everybody can stop the music now.]

Everybody laughed at the scene as Cor fell from his chair upon the impact, but stood up with a shit eating grin as he proudly showed the garter, despite his face had a slap mark. As everybody cheered for the couple, Nyx then sat himself back to Drautos’s lap and kissed him on the lips before whispering to him by the ear.

“Well are you gonna claim me or am I gonna have to wait for a few more years?”

His mind immediately blank out and Drautos broke free [like literally broke the handcuffs] from his restraints easily and pounced upon Nyx as he kissed him again with fervour. He did not mind that they ended up on the dance floor making out like teenagers with everybody looking at them. He did not mind that he helped Cor win the bet and broke his handcuffs. He really did not mind that he made out of a fool of himself in front of the royal family, his in law and his glaives.

All that matters is in front of him. His husband, the man he will spend his life till the end. His new beginning. His anchor, hope and his reason to fight for hearth and home. Nyx Ulric, his love, his heart and his soul.

Both of them parted from the kiss, laughing as they placed their foreheads against each other with Drautos on top of him. Both of them simply stared into each other’s eyes before getting up. Drautos helped his bride up from the floor like a gentleman, hugged him and kissed his forehead.

“So do you like it?” Nyx asked with a bit of concern in his eyes.

Drautos chuckled under his breath, and kissed Nyx’s forehead, cheeks, nose and finally his lips. ”I loved it babe. When did you learn how to pole dance?”

Nyx simply blushed. ”Well, that was before Galahad fell. Me and Lib opened a bar back then and I recommended that we should hire a pole dancer to attract customers. But we did not have enough money to hire one, so I took classes and danced instead. Plus I was kinda interested in it.” 

Drautos smiled and kissed his face each time he gives a compliment. About how he was a clever, talented, caring, sweet, and wild boy and kissed his lips again a bit longer.

Just as they parted, he noticed a bit of the baby’s breath stuck to Nyx’s ear. Drautos gently removed it from its place and Nyx groaned at the sight before turning and pointing at Luche.

“Luche I know it’s you that put those damn flowers!”

“What? Your ma and Crowe did not complain about it!” Luche retorted.

 

“YOU SAID WHAT!!??”

Everybody laughed at the continuous banter between both of them. Drautos hugged Nyx from behind even though Nyx continuously argued and kissed his head. 

Drautos knows that life is good and it’s gonna get better.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon season's over!!!

The wedding had been a success.

The newlywed couple left Insomnia for their honeymoon in Altissia for two weeks with all the expenses paid by King Regis himself. Getting there is easy with all the accommodations prepared by the royal guests as their wedding presents, they stayed at the royal suites of one of the hotels owned by the Amiticias and sightseeing all the tourists’ hotspots. And the sex, well even an idiot knows how loud and feisty it was.

But getting home, well that was a different tale.

You see, King Regis paid all the tickets to and from Altissia he had forgotten to send the Regalia to the workshop. Again.And that ended up both of them being stranded, pushing a broken down car from the Galdin Quay to Cid’s workshop at Hammerhead to be fixed up.Hey at least they had more time together, camping outdoors and other activities like doing bounty hunts. 

Especially their favourite physical games. Note to self, it is HIGHLY unadvisable to look through both of their phone Galleries.  
When they finally reached Hammerhead, Cid was already there sitting on a bench with his legs crossed outside his workshop, sipping on a cola as if he was at the beach. But thank the Six Cid offered them to send them home.

And that’s how that everybody found both of them finally returned home to Insomnia by a tow truck after being away for 4 weeks with tanned skin, a bit of hickeys by the neck and the Regalia in tow.And now, both of them are facing towards the king at the Grand Hall with everybody witnessing the scene as they told everything from the start. Most of the glaives tried to muffle their laughter but failing as they watched Asteria huffing and harassing them as she checked for injuries, acting like a chocobo that lost its head.

And Nyx swore someone was recording it.

Still chuckling,Cor said “Hey, at least you had those heels to help you out at night.”

Nyx’s face became redder than Drautos's crimson coat and replied "Actually, those were not mine, and I borrowed it from someone else for that day".

Everybody became shocked at his answer, including Drautos. However, Crowe still insisted. "C'mon hero. Spill it out. Those kind heels could look like they would gobble up your pay like how Lib would vacuum up an entire plate of meat skewers."

"Hey!" Liberutus complained.

"Nope. I promised that I would never sell them out, even if they are in this very room!" interjected Nyx, earning a lot of gasps and oooohhh's.

"Well honeymoon season's over, so say it or I will tell your mom to make you say it." shouted Luche from afar.

"Your funeral..".Nyx replied with a groan and shrugged himself to relax, despite the blushing. So Nyx simply took out the heels from the suitcase, and walked casually towards the throne…

….and hand them back to King Regis, while thanking him for the heels and the extra set of moves.

Who was smiling like a cat that caught the canary?

Then came the domino effect.

All the glaives and crownsguard was like “Shiva’s tits, wtf!?” and some tried to bang his head on the wall, Cor groaned while massaging his eyelids and Cid pulled his hat down, muttering about stripper bets and stuff, Lunafreya became red and covered her mouth with a gasp, Ravus, again, gaped like a fish pointing at King Regis. The chocobros however, are different. Ignis covered Prompto’s head with his jacket screeching about tainting innocence, Prompto trying to free himself and Noctis sat at the corner covering his ears saying to himself “I see no evil, I hear no evil, I speak no evil”.Drautos, well he fainted.

Gladio, with shaky hands, pointing at both of his parents.

Casually, Regis simply smiled while swaying the heels and replied “Well, without these how did we even made you?”

And Gladio immediately joined Noctis at the corner.

Clarus smiled while shaking his head at his husband's cheeky attitude, but leaned towards him for a quick kiss nonethless. And Asteria, she just laughed at the entire scene, watching as Nyx ran towards Drautos and shook his unconscious body.

So far, everything is good.


End file.
